Twilight-Titanic Jacob & Renesmée
by Susan005
Summary: Renesmée Cullen a tout pour être heureuse mais ne se sent pas à sa place Des snobe milliardaires . Voilà qui représente bien sa famille . Un homme égocentrique et égoïste , voilà ce qui représente bien son fiancé . Pourtant , un jour , elle monte à bords du Titanic et rencontre quelqu'un . Un homme au grand coeur , et attentionné , voilà qui représente bien son amant .
1. Chapter 1

Partie 1 :

Titanic , vous avez dit : Titanic ?

10 avril 1912

Renesmée sortit de la voiture . Son chapeau couvrant la moitié de son beau visage qui affichait un air indescriptible , pas joyeux en tout cas . Un manteau vert sombre entourait ses magnifiques formes à en faire baver plus d'un . En dessous de ce fameux manteau elle portait une magnifique robe de couleur peau . Ses talons hauts déclenchèrent un petit bruit sur le sol de béton . Clac , clac .

Nahuel sortit à sa suite , un sourire collé au visage . La femme qui l'obsédait , celle qu'il aimait allait devenir sa femme et la mère de ses enfants …Pour l'instant elle n'était que sa fiancée . Mais pour le mariage direction l'Amérique …Et pour cela il allait prendre ce fabuleux paquebot , le Titanic .

La famille de sa douce avait tenu à venir …Nahuel avait voulu payer leur billet mais les Cullen était tout aussi riche , peut-être plus même …C'est ainsi que Carlisle Cullen , l'oncle de Renesmée et sa femme Esmé était venu . La cousine Rosalie , marié à Emmet , un milliardaire et son cousin Jasper marié à la petite- fille du gouverneur d'État , Alice . Et bien sûr les parents de Renesmée . Edward Cullen et sa femme Isabella Swan . Ils étaient très jeunes ces deux-là . Mais personne ne faisait attention à ça ! Tant mieux pour cette famille magique …Personne ne le sait sauf les femmes et les maris des hommes et femmes Cullen . Bientôt Nahuel le saurait . Renesmée avala sa salive . Elle frémit devant son futur proche et si malheureux . Et non ! Renesmée , elle , n'aimait pas Nahuel d'amour …Elle ne l'aimait pas de quoi que ce soit…Elle le détestait !

-Renesmée , ma chérie comment tu marches , s'enquit sa mère , Isabella . Garde le dos droit .

Renesmée serra les poings , puis inspira , les desserra et redressa son dos .

Elle allait monter suivit de sa famille dans l'espèce de planche que les gens de 1ère classe devait monter …Bien sûr la 1ère classe en haut ! Pff . Elle regarda le Titanic . Il n'était pas si gros , pas si beau . Ce n'était pas le paquebot de rêve par excellence …Non c'était plutôt le paquebot de cauchemar , enfin pour elle . Elle allait ,donc , monter sur cette fameuse planche mais un homme la devança suivit d'une dame blonde.

Et de toute une famille . Sans faire exprès , il bouscula Renesmée .

-Désolé mademoiselle …Vous allez bien ? Demanda l'homme . Renesmée le regarda . Il était…beau . Il avait un teint mâte… des cheveux noirs courts et des yeux tout aussi noirs dans lesquels on aurait pu se perdre dedans durant des heures entières …Elle se ressaisit quand sa mère la prit par le bras et dit :

-Excusez-la , monsieur elle est un peu dans la lune .

-Pas de problème , faites attention la prochaine fois …Dit-il en souriant .

Son sourire était vraiment craquant , songea Renesmée .

-Oui , ma mère a raison . Excusez-moi . Dit-elle en se ressaisissant .

Jacob Black lui adressa un petit sourire puis monta . Il entra dans l'entrée destiné au 1ère classe suivit de sa sœur et de sa famille .

-Une petite croisière nous fera du bien ! S'exclama la mère du jeune millionnaire . Les Black aussi était assez respectable … Assez riche …

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel …Il savait que si ses parents avaient voulus qu'ils aillent en Amérique c'est pour que Jacob trouve une belle jeune fille , riche de famille respectable , évidemment qui lui conviendrait . Il était le seul à ne pas être en couple . Ses deux sœurs l'étaient déjà . Rachel avec un Paul , fils d'un dirigeant d'une grande compagnie . Et Rebecca avec un homme d'affaire important . D'ailleurs ils étaient tous là . Direction l'Amérique .

-Bienvenue à bords du Titanic , dit un marin en souriant .

-Bonjour nous sommes la famille Black nous avons loués 4 suites . Avec un lit double…Récita son père , comme une habitude .

-Oui , monsieur je vais vous y conduire vous , votre femme et vos enfants .

Rachel et Paul avaient leur suite , Rebecca et John ,son mari , aussi ainsi que les parents de Jacob . Lui , était seul dans sa suite…

Il rangea ses affaires , enfin une bonne partie puis alla sur le pont .

-Renesmée ! As-tu finis ? S'enquit une voix féminine .

Jacob se retourna et vit la fille de tout à l'heure …Elle était si…belle .

Ses longs cheveux couleur bruns-roux longs attachée en chignon , et ses magnifiques yeux couleur chocolat . Ses formes si…Ressaisis-toi Jacob ! Se réprimanda le jeune homme .

-Bon ! Renesmée, tu pourrais aller faire un tour du bateau avec Nahuel .

-Hum…Je vais plutôt m'installer …

-Nahuel va venir t'aider …

-Non ! Mère je désirais le faire seule…Dit la fameuse Renesmée…Elle s'appelait donc comme ça …Songea Jacob .

-Nahuel pourrais-tu l'accompagner ?

-À vraie dire je dois aller régler des choses avec le capitaine …

-Nous devons installer nos affaires et…Commença Isabella Cullen

Jacob coupa la jeune dame aux cheveux bruns avec une ressemblance frappante avec Renesmée .

-Je peux l'accompagner …Proposa t-il . Une jeune fille comme vous de ne devriez pas vous promenez dans le bateau seule…On ne sait jamais … Il y a des hommes avec des pensées pas saines ici ! Des marins surtout ! Vous vous rendez compte ! ?

La mère de Renesmée sourit à ce jeune homme .

-Vous êtes l'homme de tout à l'heure …

-Oui …Je me présente je suis Jacob Black … Mon père a une place assez importante dans l'administration qui lui permet de gagner des millions et vous ?

Le père de Renesmée n'aimait pas trop qu'un autre homme approche Renesmée…Elle était promise à Nahuel , le milliardaire . Pas un millionnaire ! Ha non ! Pourtant il ne put se résoudre à accepter que Jacob Black accompagne sa petite fille …Il craignait pour elle , désormais , après ce que Jacob Black vient de dire . Alors que Isabella se présenta , Renesmée soupira alors que Nahuel lui disait qu'il allait revenir en l'embrassant . Baiser de courte durée car Renesmée se recula et se tourna . Nahuel soupira . Il savait que le cœur de la belle ne lui était pas ouvert mais il allait faire tout pour y remédier .

-Bien …Merci ,le remercia Bella . Elle est à la suite 324 .

-Pas de problème…

Renesmée partit avec Jacob .

-Alors…Qui êtes-vous Renesmée ? Demanda Jacob en la regardant .

Renesmée le toisa pendant un moment …

-Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? Le questionna t-elle amèrement . Elle aurait voulu être seule . Et s'apitoyer sur son sort plutôt que d'être en présence d'un inconnu .

-Votre …sœur , je pense , …qui l'a mentionné .

-Non ! C'est ma mère ! S'énerva Renesmée .

-Ho ! Elle est belle et jeune …

-Oui , oui ! Pourquoi avez-vous voulus m'accompagner ?

-Je ne mentais pas à propos des hommes aux pensées malsaines …Souffla Jacob .

Renesmée observa encore Jacob .

-Vous en êtes un ? Demanda t-elle .

Il s'arrêta la regarda et explosa de rire .

-Qu'il y a t-il de si drôle ? Demanda la Cullen .

-Vous me croyez pervers ? Vous êtes loin du compte…Non je peux me montrer gentleman quand je veux…

-Vous ne semblez pas différencié des autres hommes milliardaires …

-Je suis millionnaires …Certains milliardaires nous méprisent pour cette futilité …

-C'est vraiment des imbéciles … Souffla Renesmée .

-En effet …Je pense que nous y sommes non ?

Renesmée regarda autour d'elle . Il avait raison . La suite 324 . Le temps avait passer vite alors qu'avec Nahuel elle serait encore rendue au milieu du couloir …Parler avec ce Jacob semblait si facile…

-Oui…Bien…Heu merci monsieur Black …

-Appelez-moi Jacob … Dit-il en souriant .

Il allait partir quand Renesmée l'interpela .

-Pourquoi vous et votre famille ne viendrez pas manger avec nous ?

-Ma foi…Cela me semble être une bonne idée … J'en parlerais à ma famille …

-Et moi à la mienne …Demain au diner de 18 heures ça ira ?

-Parfait …Je viendrais seule si ma famille est dans l'indisponibilité .

-Bon…Encore merci monsieur …heu…Jacob .

-De rien mademoiselle Cullen , blagua t-il .

Renesmée rit . Jacob partit .

Renesmée ferma la porte de sa suite et sautilla comme une folle .

Pourquoi revoir Jacob Black la mettait dans une telle joie ? Peu importe ! Il va falloir trouver une robe et une belle ! Renesmée passa plus de deux heures à ranger ses affaires puis sortit de sa suite pour aller manger .

Elle s'installa à la table ,où toute sa famille était déjà , de la grande salle à manger . Un micro était disposé . Et le capitaine avança avec un beau sourire …

-Bonjour , gens de 1ère classe ...Bienvenue à ce premier diner sur ce luxueux paquebot , Titanic . J'espère que vous vous plairez durant tout ce séjour qui risque d'être merveilleux !

Une dame se leva , vêtu d'une longue robe rouge et vint jusqu'au micro .

Elle chuchota à l'oreille du capitaine et prit la parole .

-Bonjour je me nomme Rose DeWitt Bukater , le capitaine m'a demandé de prendre la parole , alors je suis la fiancée de Caledon Hockley , je voudrais juste vous dire qu'en ce qui concerne ce paquebot , je voudrais féliciter monsieur ***** pour l'avoir construit , merci beaucoup , je passe un agréable moment et j'espère que le voyage en Amérique se fera sans encombre , bonne fin de soirée . Elle était vraiment belle . Renesmée la regarda et son regard croisa celle de la jeune dame qui lui sourit . Renesmée lui rendit son sourire .

Elle alla à la rencontre de mademoiselle DeWitt Bukater .

-Enchanté , je me nomme Renesmée Carlie Cullen .

Rose la regarda et soupira de soulagement .

-Rose DeWitt Bukater …Allons parler sur le pont , voulez-vous ?

Renesmée hocha la tête et elles quittèrent la salle à manger pour le pont .

Rose s'installa sur une des chaises longues qui ornaient le pont . Renesmée l'imita .

-Vous semblez perturber , mademoiselle Cullen .

-Appelez-moi Renesmée . Et oui je le suis . Je ne voudrais pas vous ennuyez avec ces histoires de fiancé non désiré …

-Moi aussi , je ne suis pas contente de là où je suis et avec qui , m'avoua Rose .

Renesmée la regarda , curieuse .

Rose lui raconta toute son histoire , sans omettre aucun détails .

Renesmée lui raconta la sienne , avec la même rage contre ces hommes qui ne représentaient rien à leurs yeux mais qui étaient leur fiancé . Rose lui raconta comment elle avait rencontré Jack . Un passager de troisième classe . Renesmée lui sourit .

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela à Jack ? S'enquit-elle .

-Comment ? Demanda Rose .

-Ça se voit qu'il est amoureux de vous . Il n'a pas parlé pour votre tentative de suicide , la danse , le repas . En plus , c'est un homme formidable d'après ce que vous me dites .

Elle sourit puis m'avoua qu'elle était pauvre . De la compassion m'envahit .

-C'est grâce à Call que moi et ma mère nous pouvons nous offrir ce voyage . Je n'aie pas le choix .

-Je suis désolé...

-Ce n'est rien …Mais vous ? Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas choisir votre mari ?

-Aucune idée .

-Avez-vous un homme autre que Nahuel dans votre vie ? Demanda Rose .

Renesmée réfléchit . Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi Jacob Black apparut dans ses pensées . Plus souriant que jamais . Elle secoua la tête mais sourit .

-Qui ? Demanda , immédiatement , mademoiselle DeWitt après avoir vu la réaction de Renesmée .

-Je ne le connais pas , vraiment . Hier , je l'ai bousculé sans faire exprès , et il m'a accompagné à ma suite …

-ET ?

-Et rien du tout , s'indigna la Cullen , il ne s'est rien passé !

Rose rit .

-Ça fait du bien de se confier…

-Oui , pour moi aussi , répondit Renesmée en souriant .

Elles se levèrent et se serrèrent la main . À ce moment débarqua la mère de Rose et son fiancé . Sa mère fut soulagé de la voir alors que son fiancé , Caledon Hockey , surnommé Call , fut content de ne pas la voir avec ce malfrat de Jack .

-Ho . Renesmée je te présente ma mère et mon fiancé Call .

-Oui , enchanté . Renesmée Cullen .

Sa mère sourit et Call baisa la main de Renesmée . Rose soupira avant de lancer à Renesmée :

-J'espère qu'on se reverra .

-De même , dit la Cullen en souriant . Elle tourna les talons et se rendit à sa chambre –suite -. Demain Jacob Black viendrait dîner avec sa famille et la sienne .

Elle prit la robe qu'elle avait choisi pour le repas de demain et tournoya avec dans sa suite . Puis , elle l'essaya , se regarda dans la glace avant de sourire de satisfaction .

-C'est pour moi que tu te fais aussi belle ? Demanda une voix .

La voix de Nahuel résonna dans la chambre de cette suite . Renesmée sursauta. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu .

-Heu…Oui , mentit-elle , …Pour qui d'autre ?

Nahuel s'approcha de Renesmée et posa ses mains sur ses hanches .

Renesmée retint une grimace de dégoût . Il approcha son visage de celui de sa promise avant d'embrasser tendrement Renesmée , qui le repoussa très rapidement . Nahuel avait remarqué que Renesmée ne répondait jamais à ses baisers . Elle l'interrompait avant . Bien sûr , il savait que Renesmée n'aimait pas ce mariage forcé …En fait elle ne l'aimait pas . Il soupira .

-Il se fait tard , heu , je vais aller dormir , vous devriez en faire de même .

-En tant que futur époux je peux dormir avec vous , tout de même ?

Le cœur de Renesmée battait à la chamade . Que faire ?

-Heu…Je pense qu'attendre le mariage sera mieux …Avant de…

Il rigola .

-Ne vous inquiétez pas…

Renesmée se détendit . Il n'avait pas ÇA en tête . Elle soupira de soulagement .

-Personne n'a besoin de savoir ce qui va se passer , cette nuit .

Renesmée paniqua . Que faire ? Que faire ?

-Vous semblez …paniqué...Ne vous inquiétez donc pas je suis doux avec la femme que j'aime …

Renesmée fit semblant d'être soulagé .

-Je ne pense pas que notre première fois devrait se faire ce soir . Maintenant , ici , sur le Titanic …

-Justement , insista Nahuel .

-Je ne suis pas prêtre …

-Pas de ça avec moi , Renesmée …

Elle déglutit . Nahuel n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire . Ce sera ce soir .

Renesmée inspira puis expira . Elle laissa tomber sa robe par terre après l'avoir déboutonné . Nahuel eut un sourire satisfait . Avant de laisser sa chemise par terre . Elle se coucha sur le lit avant d'enlever cette chose qui serre au plus au point la femme à la taille , le corset .

Ils furent rapidement nu . Ils étaient sous les couvertures . Nahuel observait le corps de Renesmée . Sa gêne fut terrible . Elle fut obligé de faire de même et avoua qu'il avait un beau corps . Puis , il se plaça sur elle , alors son cœur se mit à battre de nouveau . Encore , encore et encore . Il plongea son regard dans celui de sa belle , celle qui va devenir une femme dans quelques instant . Il plongea sur sa bouche et il l'emmena dans un pays qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore . Les plaisirs charnelles …

Voilà , ce n'est que la moitié de la partie 1 . Si vous aimez , dites-le moi :)

Susan005


	2. Chapter 2

11 avril 1912

Le soleil traversa les vitres de la fenêtre comme pour narguer Jacob Black qui semblait vouloir rester dans son lit , aujourd'hui . En effet , hier , sa famille lui a organisé un espèce de « bal » de prétendantes qui s'était fini assez tard . Autant dire que les femmes de 2ème , 3ème et même toute les femmes non-mariés ou non-promise de 1ère classe , se bousculaient . Mais à chaque fois qu'une femme lui était présenté il avait Renesmée dans la tête et secouait la tête en s'excusant auprès de la dame . Il y en avait pourtant eu de jolies…Très belle , même . Mais pour Jacob rien n'égalait la beauté de la Cullen . Il savait pertinemment qu'elle était promise à un autre mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer l'embrasser …Alors que Jacob Black s'abandonnait à ses fantasmes dont la vedette fut Renesmée Carlie Cullen , Renesmée , elle , était couché dans ce lit avec une furieuse envie de frapper Nahuel , endormi à côté d'elle . Elle raconta à son bracelet , ayant toujours et encore cette impression de parler à sa grand-mère . Cette nuit avait été horrible . Seulement pour elle , évidemment . Son corps refusant Nahuel cela avait été plus désagréable qu'autre chose . Elle se sentait salit , malsaine et soumise . Elle alla prendre une douche . Elle s'habilla alors que Nahuel ronflait toujours . Elle ouvrit les rideaux , pour avoir comme vue de l'eau .

-Bonjour , mon ange , murmura Nahuel , bien dormi ?

Elle fronça les sourcils .

-Non ! Nahuel , je n'ai pas aimé ça . Il faut se faire à l'idée , Nahuel . Je ne t'aime pas .

-Quoi ? Mais je pensais qu'après ce que je t'aie fais cette nuit tu…

-Justement , j'en ai marre .

-Il est hors de question qu'on arrête tout ! Tu vas apprendre à m'aimer !

-Non ! Nahuel , ça suffit !

Il la prit violement et la fit tomber sur le lit .

-Peut-être que cette nuit ne t'as pas suffit mais je t'aime …

-Nahuel…

-Non Renesmée…Je peux t'offrir tout ce que tu veux que veux-tu d'autre ?

-Je veux quelqu'un que j'aime !

Il se mit à hurler sur Renesmée , qui explosa , elle aussi .

Il voulut la tirer vers lui mais Renesmée s'enfuit . Nahuel ne put la suivre car il était nu . Renesmée se mit à pleurer violement en continuant de courir . Elle rentra en plein dans Rose . Qui semblait tout aussi désemparé .

Les deux femmes regardèrent l'autre . Chacune leur vue brouillant à cause des larmes . Elles se lancèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre .

Alors que devant un café Rose racontait ce qui s'était passé avec Call à Renesmée , Jacob Black , lui , se décida à se lever , son érection matinale alimentée par Renesmée . Super ! Il alla prendre une douche avant de se diriger vers la salle du déjeuner où il mangea avec sa famille .

Il passa sa journée à imaginer le dîner du soir .

Le soir arriva enfin . Il se rendit dans la salle et il y vit Renesmée , accompagnée de Nahuel . Cette dernière semblait complètement vide d'émotions . Nahuel alla rejoindre la famille de Renesmée alors que Jacob partait à la rencontre de Renesmée .

-Bonjour , mademoiselle Cullen , le salua Jacob .

Elle avait complètement oublié Jacob Black .

-Bonsoir , plutôt , sourit-elle .

-Vous avez l'air , fatigué …

-Ho…Heu…

Jacob Black sourit , complètement à côté de la plaque , si seulement il savait ce qu'elle avait fait quelques heures auparavant il ne sourirait pas comme cela .

Renesmée prit le bras que lui tendait Jacob et le suivit alors que Nahuel parlait avec encore avec la famille de sa douce .

Jacob lui sourit . Le cœur de Renesmée battit rapidement dans sa poitrine .

Elle détourna le regard de cet homme si sexy et à la voix si…sensuelle ! Non ! Renesmée ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore , se sermonna la jeune fille .

-Ha ! Monsieur Black , votre famille a put venir ? Demanda Nahuel , revenant vers sa douce .

Renesmée le regarda et lui sourit , Nahuel fut plus que surpris , il pensait qu'elle le fusillerait du regard toute la soirée . Mais naïf comme il l'était , il ne pensa pas , même pas une seconde , que ce sourire était plus que faux . Alors que la vérité se trouvait là .

-Oui , ils sont en train de parler avec …je n'en sais rien , en fait . Je vais les chercher , répondit Monsieur Black en s'en allant .

Nahuel prit Renesmée par la taille , et lui embrassa les cheveux . De loin , on aurait put croire que c'était un couple s'aimant , complètement amoureux l'un de l'autre …

-Ma chérie ? Demanda t-il .

Elle le regarda . Bien qu'elle avait de lui crier qu'elle n'était pas sa chérie . Elle ne voulait pas répondre à ce surnom , surtout pas pour Nahuel …Mais elle n'avait pas le choix …

-Je suis désolé , pour hier soir , je pense que si tu n'as pas aimés ça c'est que j'ai laissé aller mes pulsions , tu avais raison on aurait du attendre le mariage , je te promets de ne plus te toucher jusqu'à notre voyage de noces … , Dit-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui .

Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'en fichait de ses excuses , normalement . Mais là elle sentait qu'il était sincère , se pourrait-il que…Se pourrait-il que Nahuel aimait vraiment Renesmée ? …Et qu'il souffrait réellement du fait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ?

-Ce n'est pas grave…J'ai mal réagis ce matin , mentit-elle , elle avait bien réfléchis à sa réaction de ce matin , elle la trouvait un peu plus juste chaque secondes , pourtant voyant la sincérité de Nahuel elle décida de le récompenser en l'embrassant , il lui rendit son baiser , le cœur de Nahuel allait exploser tellement il était heureux , …et…comment trouvez-vous monsieur Black ? Demanda t-elle en détournant la conversation de son sujet principal .

-Ho , le petit millionnaire ? Pas mal…Il agit en vrai gentleman , ça m'étonne d'un pauvre comme lui .

Et voilà ! Le Nahuel que Renesmée détestait revenait . De toute façon les côtés de la personnalité qu'aimait Renesmée en Nahuel était non seulement petite mais n'apparaissait pas souvent , voir jamais . Et le reste était tout le temps là…

-Tu exagère , Nahuel , dit-elle en se détachant de lui .

Il soupira , décidément , il ne comprenait pas les femmes .

Monsieur Black revint . Renesmée rencontra toute sa famille , qui d'ailleurs , était vraiment aimable . Il parlait de choses amusantes , contrairement aux autres leur sujet de conversation n'était pas : « -Ma fille va à l'université de tatatitatata , et mon fils à celle de truc machin ,

-oui mais aller à l'université est débile surtout ce qu'il faut c'est que tu es un bon mariage , ce que ma fille a déjà et blablabla » Ça c'est ce qu'avait dit sa mère à son amie la dernière fois . Que Renesmée avait un bon mariage et tout le reste . Non les Black racontait ce qu'ils allaient faire en Amérique , pourquoi ils y allaient et , contrairement à tout le monde dans cette pièce remplie de première classe , ils s'intéressaient réellement à ce que nous , nous allions faire . Alors que les serveurs servaient le repas , le regard de la Cullen croisa celui de Jacob et il lui fit un sourire très sexy . Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement contre sa poitrine . Mais qu'ais-je , bon dieu ? Songea t-elle . Et quand le repas fut dé-servit elle regarda de nouveau Jacob et , laissant son cœur de côté , plongea dans le regard foncé du jeune homme , leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus sa lâcher , limite Renesmée bavait devant monsieur Black , mais heureusement pour elle , non .

-Mère , je vais prendre l'air un peu , quelqu'un veut m'accompagner ? Demanda t-elle plus par politesse qu'autre chose . En vérité elle avait envie d'être avec personne .

-Moi je veux bien venir , se proposa Jacob .

Finalement tout bien réfléchis Jacob Black est la seule personne avec qui elle aimerait être en ce moment . Nahuel les regarda s'éloigner , avec une petite once de jalousie qu'il ignora , tant bien que mal . Alors que Edward Cullen et Nahuel se regardaient et pensaient la même chose : « Dès ce dîner de l'enfer , finit , éloigner Jacob Black de Renesmée , qu'ils ne se revoient plus » .

Renesmée et Jacob se baladaient sur le pont en regardant les étoiles .

Renesmée posa ses deux bras sur les barres du pont . Elle baissa les yeux et vit l'océan noir , noir par l'obscurité de la nuit , pourtant ça la charmait encore et toujours . Si elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'air , Renesmée aurait nager des heures et des heures dans cet océan , et , évidemment , si l'eau n'était pas aussi glacée…

-J'adore l'eau , dit Jacob Black à côté d'elle , comme lisant dans ses pensées . Dès que ma peau touche l'eau , je sais pas , je ressens l'envie de plonger dedans …Vous devez me prendre pour un fou mais…Même là j'ai envie de nager , mais la raison l'emporte , rigola t-il . Heureusement , même .

Renesmée rit avec lui .

-C'est étrange que vous dites ça , je ressens la même chose …Murmurais-je .

Il détailla Renesmée . Elle était tellement belle …Il avait envie de…Envie de…de l'embrasser et de…de…( excusez son langage ) de lui faire l'amour sauvagement , sa virilité lui faisait mal , jamais au grand jamais , il aurait touché à Renesmée , sauf si elle lui avait demandé mais il avait tellement envie d'elle .

-Vous êtes belle , Renesmée .

-Merci beaucoup , répondit-elle en souriant .

Leur mains se frôlèrent et Renesmée rougit .

Jacob prit le menton de la belle entre ses mains et rapproche leur deux visages.

-Je suis très sérieux , Renesmée . Je suis totalement amou…

Il se tut , il avait faillit faire une gaffe . Quant à Renesmée elle ne comprenait pas trop .

-Totalement amou…amou quoi ?

-Rien , rien …Hum…Ho Tiens ! Une étoile filante , s'écria Jacob

Il lui la pointa du doigt et Renesmée la vit disparaître dans la ciel comme elle était apparue .

-Un vœux s'impose , dit Jacob en fermant les yeux .

Renesmée leva les yeux au ciel .

Quand Jacob ouvrit les yeux il demanda :

-Vous avez fais votre vœux ?

-Non , je n'ai plus 10 ans , dit-elle .

-Voyons , Renesmée . Croire en la magie du ciel n'a rien d'enfantin . Le ciel est haut et profond , si on trouvait un moyen d'y mettre les pieds je crois qu'on s'y perdrait , il est d'un bleu tellement clair , le jour et d'un noir tellement sombre , la nuit , que je crois qu'en y allant on y passerait un bout de temps . J'ai toujours considéré le ciel comme quelque chose d'important . C'est bizarre , non ? Mais , le fait de se dire que sans sol on ne pourrait pas marcher , sans oxygène on ne pourrait pas respirer mais alors sans ciel que pourrions-nous pas faire ? …Vous devez croire que je suis débile et fou , dit-il en passant une main derrière sa nuque .

Renesmée était tellement émue par ce discours qu'elle secoua frénétiquement la tête comme une gamine .

-Vous n'êtes pas fou , juste romantique et rêveur , dit-elle en souriant .

-Pourquoi votre voix est-elle tremblante ? Demanda Jacob , soudainement inquiets .

-Je sais pas , votre discours m'a émue à un telle point que …que ça me fait pleurer …

-Ce n'était pas si beau que ça , dit Jacob en caressant la joue de Renesmée pour y essuyer une larme .

-Pour moi , si , dit-elle en souriant , les yeux brillants .

-J'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas heureuse , Renesmée . Il y a quelque chose qui a l'air de vous troublez plus qu'autre chose mais je ne sais pas c'est quoi , mais peut-être que je me trompe aussi .

Renesmée fut surprise par autant de perspicacité de la part d'un homme .

Elle était perdue . Devait-elle raconter son histoire au premier inconnu qui arrivait …Quoi que c'est un peu ce qu'elle a fait avec mademoiselle Dewitt Bukater , reconnut-elle .En plus , Renesmée avait une confiance aveugle en Jacob .

-Et bien en fait ce n'est pas tout à fait faux , dit-elle après un long silence . De toute façon après un tel silence elle n'aurait pu le nier .

Après une longue inspiration elle déballa tout . Tout . Elle racontait mieux que quand elle l'avait fait avec Rose . Parfois , Renesmée pleurait et Jacob la réconfortait en lui frottant le bras énergiquement , n'osant pas la prendre dans ses bras . Jacob eut du mal à contenir sa joie quand elle avoua que elle détestait Nahuel pour fiancé . Elle n'éprouvait pas une once d'amour pour lui . Il lui avait un grand sourire . Elle avait regardé Jacob bizarrement .

-En quoi cela est amusant , monsieur Black ? Avait-elle demandé .

-En rien , en rien . Je me trouvais juste très perspicace …

Renesmée avait haussé un sourcil avant de continuer son récit .

Puis l'air commençant vraiment à être frais , Jacob se leva .

-On devrait rentrer , vous allez attrapez un rhume , et on ne veut pas avoir de rhume quand on s'en va en Amérique , dit-il en riant .

Renesmée ne put cacher sa déception quand Jacob lui dit ceci .

-Ho …Désolé , j'ai dus vous embêtez avec mes histoires stupides…

-Non , non ! S'empressa de dire Jacob , je ne veux juste pas inquiétez votre famille …

Renesmée sourit et le jeune homme lui rendit son fabuleux sourire

-J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir monsieur Black …

Jacob sourit encore plus . Elle voulait le revoir . Jacob baisa la main de Renesmée et , prit d'une force inconnue , il la serra contre lui .

-J'aimerais…J'aimerais vous aidez à régler vos problèmes …On dit qu'à l'aide d'un baiser tous peut se régler …Dit-il en riant .

Renesmée le fixa avant de rigoler aussi .

-Monsieur Black vous dites n'importe quoi , dit Renesmée en riant .. En chemin vers la salle à manger Jacob remarqua le bracelet de Renesmée .

-Oui , ma grand-mère me l'a donné , Il a une valeur sentimentale à mes yeux , elle me l'a donné avant de mourir …

-Je suis désolé…

-Ne le soyez pas …

Jacob l'escorta jusqu'à la salle du repas où aucune des deux familles ne se trouvaient

-Je vais vous raccompagnez jusqu'à votre chambre , dit Jacob , plus que content de pouvoir rester avec Renesmée , plaisir partagé .

Ils parlèrent et arrivèrent devant la suite 324 .

-Nous y voilà , soupira Renesmée .

-Oui , j'espère bientôt vous revoir , Renesmée …

-Oui , moi aussi .

Renesmée restait dans l'encadrement de la porte .

Jacob la regardait mais aucun des deux bougeaient . Voulant rester le plus de temps possible avec l'autre . Mais , franchement , de loin , ils avaient l'air très étrange .

-Bon et bien au revoir , dit finalement Renesmée .

-Oui c'est ça ...

Renesmée ferma la porte avec mal et se jeta sur son lit , crevé .

Elle s'endormit sans se mettre en pyjama , ni s'être brossé les dents mais elle était crevée et…amoureuse …

…

12 avril 1912

Edward Cullen se réveilla , furieux . Il alla directement à la chambre voisine . La 324 . Il toqua furieusement contre celle-ci .

Renesmée fut réveillé par des coups qui toquaient rapidement mais fortement contre sa porte . Elle eut un mal fou à sortir du lit , elle se mit devant la porte et demanda :

-Qui est-ce ?

-Ton père !

Elle ouvrit et son père entra et referma la porte violement .

-Renesmée ! Puis-je savoir comment cela fait-il que en une soirée tu portes plus d'attention sur un homme que tu ne connais même pas que en un an tu n'en n'as portés pour ton fiancé , Nahuel !

-Papa , ce n'est pas parce que je parle avec un homme que j'oublie Nahuel , marmonna t-elle , elle n'était pas très matinale . Enfin , pas à sept heure du matin …

-HO QUE SI RENESMÉE . IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU REVOIS CET HOMME ! TON FIANCÉ N'EST PAS JACOB BLACK MAIS NAHUEL DAWSON ! EST-CE CLAIR ? Hurla t-il .

Renesmée fronça les sourcils .

-Tu n'as pas à me dire qui est qui , je le sais parfaitement . Mais si je te dis que Nahuel et moi on a « dormis » ensemble , dit-elle en faisant les guillemets avec mes doigts , tu l'aimes toujours autant ?

Le visage de son père se décomposa .

-Renesmée tu vas répondre par oui ou par non …Tu as usés de tes pouvoirs de sorcières pour faire « ça » avec Nahuel ? Demanda t-il à voix basse .

-Non , papa , tu sais bien que je ne les utilises jamais . Je n'aime pas cet aspect de ma personnalité . Tu le sais . Et pour infos , c'est lui qui m'a fait des avances , je ne voulais pas avoir de problèmes avec mon très chère fiancé alors j'ai obéis.

Son père baissa les yeux . Jamais il n'aurait cru ça de Nahuel . Il secoua la tête .

-Jeune fille , tu vas te taire et arrêtez de mentir . Il a eut ton autorisation tu es toute autant responsable !

Renesmée fronça les sourcils .

-mon autorisation ? MON AUTORISATION ? IL NE L'A JAMAIS EU ! J'AI FAIS SEMBLANT POUR NE PAS QU'ON ME CRIE DESSUS , EN ME DISANT QU'IL FAUT SE PLIER À LA VOLONTÉ DE TON FIANCÉ , TANT QUE CE N'EST PAS TON MARI IL PEUT TE LAISSER TOMBER ET BLABLA , J'EN AI MARRE , PAPA . NON SEULEMENT JE N'AIME PAS NAHUEL MAIS EN PLUS QUELQU'UN A RÉELLEMENT VOLÉ MON CŒUR ! Je l'aime .

-J…Jacob Black ? Bégaya t-il

-Bravo ! Maintenant sort de ma chambre .

-Renesmée si je te vois encore une fois avec cet homme millionnaires je vais me fâcher …

-Papa , ça suffit . Je suis majeure . J'ai 19 ans . Fiche-moi la paix . Je refuse de vivre cette éternité pourrie si ce n'est pas avec Jacob Black …Les autres ont choisis leur compagnons durant le voyage de cet éternité mais moi je n'ai pas le choix !

-Les autres ne sont pas de la même époques , Renesmée . Ça suffit ne discute plus . Et gare à toi si je te vois avec Black …

Elle cria :

-SOIS SÛR QUE JE ME FICHE DE TES MENACES À DEUX BALLES !

Elle s'assit sur le lit et des larmes coulèrent sans retenue sur ses joues . Pourquoi sa vie était-elle si compliquée ?

Elle colla ses jambes contre sa poitrine et pleura . Elle pleura des heures et des heures . Elle parlait à son bracelet , comme toujours quand elle était triste , ayant l'impression de parler à sa grand-mère comme cela . Midi sonna et elle sortit de sa chambre . Elle était belle . Portant une robe de couleur bleu ciel , s'arrêtant aux chevilles . Des talons hauts noirs encre , des bretelles assez épaisses maintenait fermement la robe contre sa poitrine . Elle marcha dans les couloirs et soupira . Alors qu'elle passait devant la chambre 330 , elle s'arrêta . Elle caressa la porte . La personne qui vivait là est heureuse , tout le contraire d'elle . Peut-être que cette personne a des problèmes mais Renesmée ne voit pas quels problèmes à part les siens et la mort d'un proche on pouvait avoir quand on était en 1ère classe . Elle donna un coup de pied dans la porte et partit .

Elle mangea rapidement , sous le regard inquiet de sa cousine Alice , avant de se lever et de partir . Alice la rejoignit rapidement .

-Ma belle , que se passe t-il ? Lui demanda t-elle .

-Alice…

Renesmée explosa en sanglot et et lui raconta l'histoire avec Jacob Black .

-Tu es tombés amoureuse mais c'est…C'est super .

-Non ! Nahuel ça te dit quelque chose ? Ironisa sa cousine .

Alice lui planta un bisous sur la joue et lui dit :

-Je ne peux pas te dire quoi faire mais si tu écoutes ton cœur …Lui pourra te le dire .

Elle s'éloigna avant de se retourner et de dire .

-Moi , perso , je choisirais Black , dit-elle .

Renesmée rigola . Alice lui avait remonté le moral comme Jacob et Rose l'avait fait . Tiens parlant de Rose elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment . Elle décida de partir à sa recherche et elle la vit , assise avec un jeune homme à s'émerveiller devant un dessin .

-Bonjour Rose et…

Rose sursauta au son de la voix de Renesmée mais lui sourit .

-Et Jack Dawson, dit l'homme en lui serrant la main .

Dawson ? Comme Nahuel …Coïncidence

-Renesmée Carlie Cullen je…Ho ! Mais ils sont magnifiques les dessins s'exclama Renesmée .

-Ce sont ceux de Jack .

-Magnifique , dit Renesmée en souriant .

Renesmée se joignit dans la contemplation des dessins de monsieur Dawson

Au bout de quelques heures elle les laissa seuls, elle se sentait vraiment de trop entre ces-deux-là . Elle s'ennuyait un peu . Encore une fois Jacob Black entra dans son esprit elle secoua la tête . Elle passa la journée à visiter le bateau . Puis , alors que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher elle vit une jeune fille de 17 ans assise sur une des chaises longues .

Renesmée rigola en voyant l'air renfrognée de la jeune fille .

La jeune fille de 17 ans releva la tête vers Renesmée et lui demanda :

-Qu'il y a t-il de si drôle ? S'enquit la jeune fille .

-Excusez-moi , vous aviez une mine ...assez drôle …

La jeune fille regarda Renesmée et soupira .

-Qu'il y a t-il ? Demanda la Cullen .

-Je suis amoureuse .

-Mais tout le monde tombe amoureux , ma foi , C'est plus le Titanic mais Cupidonnic marmonna Renesmée dans sa barbe …

-Quoi ? Demanda l'adolescente .

-Rien . Et comment est-il ?

-Le plus beau passager de deuxième classe .

-Tu es donc en deuxième classe …

-Oui , vous êtes en 1ère j'imagine .

-Oui , mais ne t'en fais pas la différence ne me fais rien…

-Ha enfin quelqu'un come moi …Vous savez ma mère veut que je me trouve un mari « honorable » , vous savez la tralala .

Renesmée lui sourit . La jeune fille , qui lui avait donné son prénom : Véroniqua Diraweet , lui raconta son histoire et Renesmée la compara avec la sienne et vit à quel point le monde était horrible de ne pas laisser les gens vivrent leur amour . Le soleil venait de se coucher et Véroniqua serra la main à Renesmée et partit manger avec sa famille . Renesmée fit de même . Elle ne parlait pas . Nahuel n'était d'ailleurs pas là…Bizarre…

Elle finit le repas rapidement elle partit sur le ponton et rencontra …Jacob Black . Jacob fut ravi de la voir Renesmée aussi mais pas totalement . Suite aux menaces de son père elle avait peur . Peur de son destin .

Ils parlèrent longtemps , ils rirent et Renesmée oublia ses problèmes . Jacob avait un effet apaisant sur elle . Très apaisant .

Encore une fois le temps passa énormément vite et Jacob raccompagna Renesmée dans sa chambre .

Renesmée lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme et Jacob craqua . Il posa les mains sur les hanches de Renesmée et la rapprocha de lui . Elle se laissa faire plus qu'heureuse .

Renesmée entoura le cou de Jacob de ses deux bras . Le bel homme fut très heureux que la Cullen réagit bien . Jacob la pressa un peu plus contre elle . Il approcha son visage de celui de la Cullen , brulant de désir .

Il l'embrassa fougueusement . Renesmée prit la cravate de Jacob et le tira jusqu'à sa chambre . Jacob la coucha sur le lit et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou .

-Jacob , gémit-elle , …Jacob ! Non ! Allons dans votre chambre , dans la mienne Nahuel pourrait venir .

Jacob accepta et ils se dépêchèrent de partir vers la chambre de Jacob Black . Il s'arrêta devant la porte 330 et l'ouvrit . Renesmée fut surprise . La chambre 330 était celle de Jacob …Jacob ferma la porte à clé et allongea de nouveau Renesmée sur le lit …Il la déshabilla et Renesmée y prit beaucoup plus de plaisirs qu'avec Nahuel . Normal ,en fait . Quand elle fut nue et que Jacob l'observait elle en fut contente . Elle observa le corps de Jacob et sourit . Il se plaça au dessus d'elle et au moment ou il allait faire de lui et Renesmée une seule personne elle lui chuchota :

-Je vous aime Jacob Black

-Moi aussi , Renesmée Cullen , depuis le premier jour .

Et il les unis et , par cette action , il déclencha les cris de plaisirs de sa compagne ainsi que le siens .

Il les emmena au pays des rêves et Renesmée eut sa vraie première fois…

…

13 avril 1912

En ouvrant les yeux , Renesmée eut un sourire . Contrairement à sa première fois , elle avait une envie folle de recommencer …Ciel , que ça avait été bon !

Elle caressa son bracelet , faisant partager cette impression de liberté et de légèreté en chuchotant . Pour une fois elle parla à sa grand-mère car elle était plus qu'heureuse .

Jacob dormait comme un bébé , un léger sourire aux lèvres , et un bras sur la taille de Renesmée , la serrant contre lui , au passage .

Renesmée sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue . Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller alors elle se glissa doucement hors du lit , Mais la voix endormie de Jacob murmura , alors :

-Non , Renesmée , restez …

-Je dois y aller , Jacob .

Il ouvrit les yeux et eut une mine triste .

Il y eut un silence .

-Vous regrettez ? Demanda tristement Jacob .

Renesmée fut surprise . Regretter ? Pas une seule seconde elle regre/ttait ce qui s'était passé . Elle écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête .

-Non , je ne regrette rien , loin de là Jacob , je suis heureuse et comblée comme jamais je ne l'ai été . Je vous aime Jacob …Mais je dois aller déjeuner avec ma famille …J'espère que Nahuel n'est pas venu dans ma chambre…

Jacob sourit et prit le bras de Renesmée et la ramena doucement à lui . Renesmée rigola . Elle s'assit sur les genoux du jeune homme . Jacob embrassa Renesmée et lui demanda :

-Comment a été votre première fois , mademoiselle Cullen ?

Renesmée se raidit . Ça n'avait pas été sa première fois , et , ne voulant rien cacher à Jacob elle soupira avant de dire :

-Ma première fois s'est faites avec Nahuel , il y a quelques jours , Jacob . Mais je n'ai pas aimé …

-Il vous a vio…

-Non , non !

-Mais je pensais que vous n'aimiez pas votre mari …Commença Jacob

-Oui , mais je ne voulais pas avoir de problèmes …

Jacob fronça les sourcils .

-Vous avez fais l'amour avec Nahuel ? Pour ne pas avoir de problèmes ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? Vous venez de tromper votre mari avec un autre homme mais vous vous souciez d'un petit problème qui pourrait être apporté à une femme vierge qui n'avait pas envie de faire l'amour avec son mari ?

Vu la réaction de Jacob la jeune femme regretta immédiatement de lui avoir dit. Renesmée se mordit la lèvres .

-Jacob…Je vous aime , vous savez , pas Nahuel , mais…J'ai peur , peur qu'il vous fasse du mal …Peur qu'il s'attaque aux personnes plus vulnérables que lui et qui compte à mes yeux …Je sais , que si je n'avais pas fais ceci avec Nahuel mais avec vous , si il l'apprenait sa réaction ne serait que plus excessive …

-Bon , Renesmée , qu'allez-vous faire ? Restez avec Nahuel et moi en même temps ? Vous n'allez pas pouvoir , encore vous êtes sa fiancée , mais quand vous allez êtes mariés , tu n'auras plus aucune liberté . Pourquoi on ne peut pas vivre notre amour au grand air ?

-Parce que j'ai peur que Nahuel vous fasse du mal , chuchota Renesmée la voix tremblante . Jacob le remarqua et la prit dans ses bras .

-Je sais me défendre , Renesmée . Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire …

-Vous ne comprenez rien , s'emporta t-elle , Je ne vous parle pas de bagarre que les ados de 14 ans font pour avoir une fille , pas de coup de poing et tout le reste . Je vous parle de stratégie …Je le connais , pour arriver à ces fins , Nahuel pourrait vous tuez devant la police et la payer pour ne pas qu'elle le mette en prison . Il pourrait payer des matelots , pour vous faire tombez à l'eau . Et personne ne viendrez vous aidez car il les auraient payés pour ça …Et moi je serais retenue quelque part …

Jacob la regarda et lui caressa la cuisse . Renesmée laissa couler quelques larmes .

-Qu' allons-nous faire , Jacob ?

Il ne répondit rien .

-Jacob , s'il vous plait …

-Bon …On va en Amérique … Votre famille ne connaît pas bien l'Amérique ou … ?

-Non , pas vraiment …Ils ne le connaissent pas .

-Ma famille la connaît comme sa poche , je la connais comme ma poche , je connais des endroits , Renesmée . J'ai de l'argent …Je travaille avec mon père …

Renesmée regarda Jacob dans les yeux .

-Tu veux qu'on…

-Je veux qu'on s'enfuit …Dès que le bateau accostera , au petit matin on sera descendue , certaine personne partent tôt du Titanic , le Titanic repart pour l'Angleterre à une heure et demie , les gens , sauf si ils sont pressés, on le temps de manger leur repas du Midi sur le Titanic , ma famille et moi-même sommes censés en descendre après la repas de Midi et la tienne ?

-À peu près à la même heure …

-Donc , si on se lève tôt , il me semble que le Titanic accostera on pourra s'enfuir …Évidemment si tu es d'accord …

Renesmée lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa , les faisant tomber sur le lit .

-Jacob Black , je veux m'enfuir avec toi , murmura t-elle entre deux baisers passionnés .

Alors que les deux amants s'embrassaient , Nahuel se leva , se prépara et alla toquer à la chambre de sa douce . Elle ne répondit pas et en déduit qu'elle dormait .

Deux jeunes femmes d'une trentaine d'année passèrent à côté de Nahuel et il entendit des brides de leur conversation :

-… on les entendait crier toute la nuit , ha les jeunes et l'amour …

-Je sais j'ai entendus je suis chambre 328 …

-Ha pauvre vous , vous étiez juste à côté !

-Mais je ne sais pas si ça venait de la chambre 329 ou la 330

-La chambre 329 c'est une vieille dame seul , je ne crois pas que ce soit elle , rigola une des deux filles .

-La chambre 330 est celle de monsieur Black , non ?

-Je crois , oui , rigola t-elle .

Nahuel se retourna , étonné , il ignorait que Jacob Black avait une fiancée …ou une copine … Juste pour faire l'amour …C'est mal vu , pensa t-il …Nahuel resta au fond du couloir quand il entendit des rires venant du début du couloir . Il vit Renesmée sortir d'une chambre , il ne saurait dire laquelle , en riant . Suivit de Jacob Black .Ils s'enlacèrent de manière ..Proche , trop proche . Et Renesmée partit en direction de la salle à manger , elle ne vit donc pas , Nahuel , bouillonnant de rage .

Jacob Black passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de dire :

-Woah…Renesmée Cullen m'aime , murmura t-il , mais assez fort pour que Nahuel , qui s'était caché , entende .

Il se dirigea aussi vers la salle à manger et Nahuel fit de même . En arrivant devant sa table habituelle il avait une envie folle de frapper Jacob Black , de lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs . Nahuel était réellement amoureux de Renesmée . Il l'avait vu il et avait tout de suite sut que c'était elle et pas quelqu'un d'autre . En sachant qu'elle appartenait à Jacob Black , il s'assit violement sur une chaise , qui , la pauvre elle n'avait rien fait , manqua de se casser .

-Y a t-il un problème Nahuel ? Demanda Isabella

-J'ai juste mal dormis , je m'effondre , mentit-il en regardant Renesmée .

Celle-ci rayonnait elle parlait avec sa cousine Alice en riant et souriant .

Nahuel fulminait de jalousie . Qu'avait-il de plus que lui ? Il ne comprenait pas . il était plus riche , leur beauté s'égalisait ainsi que leur muscle ou leur corps …

Pourquoi Jacob Black et pas lui ? Se demandait-il avec tristesse

-Nahuel ? …Nahuel ? …Nahuel ? Demanda Renesmée .

-QUOI ? Cria celui-ci .

Renesmée fronça les sourcils et dit simplement :

-Je voulais juste savoir si vous preniez un café ou un thé , dit-elle en tournant la tête vers Alice .

-Désolé , je suis extrêmement fatigué , mentit Nahuel .

Renesmée parlait de tout et de rien avec Alice , sauf de sa nuit , évidemment .

Elle était tellement joyeuse que même le serveur , qui d'habitude voyait cette belle jeune fille triste , le remarqua et dit :

-Mais c'est que vous rayonnez , mademoiselle . Vous êtes vraiment magnifique avec un beau sourire .

Renesmée lui fit un sourire encore plus éclatant .

-Merci , dit-elle sans rougir .

Edward sentit que Nahuel n'était aussi fatigué qu'il le prétendait et l'attitude de Renesmée était étrange .

-Nahuel , il faudrait que je vous parle.

-Bien sûr monsieur Cullen , sourit Nahuel ( en se forçant comme pas possible)

Ils s'en allèrent et Edward demanda :

-Nahuel que se passe t-il ? Demanda Edward .

Nahuel regarda Edward et soupira :

-En venant ici ce matin , j'ai toqué à la chambre de Renesmée et j'ai supposé qu'elle dormait car elle ne répondait . J'ai entendus deux femmes dire que des gens avaient criés , enfin vous voyez , toute la nuit dans la chambre 330 , qui apparemment est celle de monsieur Black…Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu Renesmée sortir d'une chambre au loin du couloir suivit de Jacob Black , ils se sont serrés l'un contre l'autre et j'ai entendus Jacob Black dire et je cite : « Je n'arrive pas à croire que Renesmée Cullen m'aime » ou un truc du genre …

Nahuel fixa Edward dans l'attente d'une réaction .


End file.
